


Pages n' Ink

by Almost_Angel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Heartmarks, M/M, NO character deaths, Possessive Thorin, Soul Bond, general silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Angel/pseuds/Almost_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart marks appear on your wrist when you touch the one who you were always meant to be with. Bilbo grew up with the tales of his own parents meeting, but everything is falling apart. Not only is he fifty and his wrist remains bare, but he has gone into debt and is in desperate need of money. That's when Gandalf comes with the offer of traveling to the Dwarrows Kingdom Erebor in order to watch over, and tutor the two young Princes. Bilbo agrees, though he can't say he expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby's Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta, beholdiamdeath, who fixed my multiple mistakes!

**_Pages N’ Ink_ **

Chapter 1- _Baby’s Breath_

_The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.”_

― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

___________________________________________________________________________

People told tales, and wove poetry about Belladonna Took. She was a beautiful lass with auburn curled hair, and bright blue eyes that were often filled with mischief and wonder. Everyone with any sense wanted her name to be on their wrists where their heart marks were. Of course, in order to gain your heart mark, you needed to touch your soulmate. That is why Belladonna often found herself in multiple dances, and watching multiple disappointed faces as their wrists remained empty and barren. She took it all in good stride though, excited for the day that she would find her own soul mate.

Bungo Baggins was a hobbit you would call utterly boring. He often found himself content with a nice book and an arm chair, away from the wild parties of the Shire. There were few hobbits that actually wanted his attention; after all, he loved his solitude. So it was a surprise when one night, he arrived at one of the parties. But that was as far as Bungo dared step from his normal routine. He watched from a corner as everyone danced and laughed and drank.

Belladonna found herself rather allured by the odd little Hobbit who sat in the corner, because he stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the Hobbit asked her to dance one time or another, but he wasn’t even looking in her direction. He was watching the children prancing about in little circles while a few parents stood guard over the hobbitlings. Belladonna found it...intriguing. Now, she was a Took, and it was in her very blood to be daring and bold like every Took before her. She walked over and stood with him.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” she asked curiously.

Bungo looked up in surprise, cheeks reddening. “I am content to watch others dance,” he replied smoothly, taking another breath through his pipe. He blew it out with a nervous, shaky exhale. Belladonna watched the smoke curl around him and then walked away. Bungo was terribly worried that he had somehow offended her with his lack of social graces.

Now, the next couple of moments would be told in song and story throughout the Shire for years to come. Lo and behold, Belladonna returned and shyly handed Bungo a bouquet of Forget-me-nots and Larkspur. When Bungo reached to take it, their fingers brushed, and then they were both gasping and collapsing on the ground. The party erupted into chaos as Hobbits left and right reached over to try and lift them up from their pain-filled stupor. But the elders stood by cooing and smiling, for they knew what was happening. A bond had taken hold of the young Hobbits.

Belladonna woke from her daze and lifted her wrist to see Bungo’s name in his handwriting along with the faint image of a cozy little armchair. Bungo too lifted his wrist and saw Belladonna’s name in elegant, flowing script with a dancing couple as the faded image. They both looked at each other through hooded eyes. The Bagginses and Tooks were in an outrage, for the two different families were polar opposites. The Tooks were adventurous and the Bagginses respectable. However, the newly found couple didn’t care.

Bungo wove the flowers into an intricate floral crown, made perfect when he added a single Pansy for her single jewel. Then he placed the crown on Belladonna’s lovely curls. It was rumored that they were married that very night, though Bungo was sure to tell people that they waited quite a while until they were finally wed. Belladonna found it didn’t matter what people thought, for she was happy.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Bilbo listened to the story as he remained tucked in bed, eyes wide. “You were in love soon after you met?” he asked with a sleepy yawn. The young hobbit was only five years old, but he already had a bold Tookish nature, much to Belladonna’s delight.

She smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, I do believe I was quite captivated," she admitted, watching Bungo smile from the doorway. Bag End was still fairly new and had only just been finished in time for Bilbo’s fourth birthday.

Bilbo lifted his own small wrist, and stared at the pale, unblemished skin. “Why don’t I have one?” he pouted, looking at his mother’s wrist in envy.

“Because, Bilbo, you haven't met your special someone. When you meet your special someone and you touch for the first time, you’ll get your mark,” Belladonna told him. It truth, most young Hobbits received their heart mark when they were eighteen. The Shire wasn’t terribly big, and all the children played together. Belladonna and Bungo were quite rare though and met later in life.

Bilbo nodded, curls bouncing wildly on his forehead. He was a beautiful child, and was found quite interesting by many Hobbits. Belladonna was quite convinced that Bilbo would have tales and poems written of him as well. “Alright, good night,” he finally murmured, throwing the covers over his head.

Bungo and Belladonna laughed silently before whispering their “I love yous" and leaving.

Bilbo waited a few moments until after they left before he popped up from under his sheets. He slid from the bed, and shivered as his fuzzy bare feet touched the cool floor. Then he went to his desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper. His crayons came out next, and he pressed his finger to his mouth in thought.

Bilbo loved hearing the story of his parents meeting, but he couldn’t help but wonder what his own soul mate would be like. Would they be a female, or male? Would they have lighter or darker curls? Would they love to cook or garden more? Bilbo smiled, and began to draw. He colored himself, and then his soul mate. They had darker hair, and bright blue eyes. They would be taller than Bilbo and for the moment, Bilbo pictured them as another male.

“I’ll meet you someday.” Bilbo promised silently. He carefully folded the picture up, and placed it in his secret box where his parents wouldn’t be able to find it. Then he clambered back into bed, and covered himself up. His dreams that night were odd. He dreamed of jewels, fires, feasts, and many other things. That night though, he dreamt mostly of scorching blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> -There will be no Smaug in this fanfiction, and it's a completely AU idea, please let me know what you think. And Welcome to Pages n' Ink.
> 
> -I am messing with ages of the characters to better fit the idea of the story, specifically Fili, and Kili


	2. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a problem, and someone happens to have the answer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow this Tumblr account for story updates/questions--  
> http://pagesnink.tumblr.com/
> 
> My personal Tumblr--  
> http://queencasonova.tumblr.com/

**Pages N’ Ink**

Chapter 2- _Anemone_

_“It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all - in which case, you fail by default.”_

― J.K. Rowling

___________________________________________________________________________

Most Hobbits looked at the shire, and they saw life. They saw the brightly colored trees, and gardens. They saw the feasts laid out as well as the multiple ales. They saw the hobbit children who were all too eager to gather around a chair and listen to a tale that no doubt had _morals_ attached.

Bilbo remembered being that young. He remembered listening to the tales his mother told before she had settled, and just how fascinated he had been. The stories were always full of joy, happiness, adventure and heart marks. Most hobbit children had marks on their wrists, and if they hadn't, then they found them somewhere before young adulthood.

Bilbo never found his. At least he hadn't found them yet, and at this point, probably not ever. If people were to ask how Bilbo saw the Shire, he would smile and lie, and say the same things they said. But to tell the truth, any life he had seen in the shire died with his parents. Nobody had been prepared for the brisk cold that swept through the Shire last winter. Least of all Bungo, who always complained it was much too hot. Bungo had been one of the many hobbits who had succumbed to illness, and despite the soups and herbs Belladonna fed him, he passed on.

Bilbo had cried for probably a month afterwards. Belladonna lost any life she had, and she wept as her heart mark faded into gray, and the warm cozy armchair on her wrist faded altogether. Bilbo tried, he tried so hard to get her to want to live, but she would not. And so a month after Bungo died, Belladonna followed.

If somebody asked how Bilbo felt about the shire, what he saw in it. If he were to tell the truth, then he would say he saw gray. There were many warm things about it, but at the same time, Bilbo no longer felt like he belonged. He knew he was known as Mad-Baggins. And he struggled to maintain a respectable stature as a Hobbit. He kept his mother’s garden going, though the hydrangea seemed to be drooping, much to Bilbo’s cold amusement.

After that, it all sort of blurred. Because at the ripe age of forty-nine, a decent middle age for a hobbit, the Thain suddenly came and evicted him from Bag-end. Bilbo had blinked at all the official papers in shock, making a feeble protest. He had his father’s will; it was his right to stay, wasn't it? In the end, he wasn't able to stay. People had begun telling the Thain that Bilbo was ‘dangerous’ and so unlike a normal Hobbit.

“Look,” They would whisper. “Mad Baggins doesn't even have a soul mate—it’s because he’s broken.” The small miracle was that he was able to give the hole to his cousin Drogo, who promised he could visit. But without Bag end being his own; Bilbo didn't have any attachment to the Shire. So one day, he did the unheard of. He left.

___________________________________________________________________________

“One room please.” Bilbo spoke timidly, watching the man stare at him. He guessed the man wasn't used to seeing Hobbits from out of the shire. It was a small inn on the side of the road, but it would do for this night.

The man grunted. “Five gold pieces,” He held out his hand, fingers curling. It made Bilbo shrink back in disgust. This man needed clear lessons on under the nail care.

“Five---what, what do you think this is, a palace? I only need it for one night.” Bilbo held out his money. He had a pouch of gold, but he couldn't spend five gold pieces on a place such as this. How had he gone from being one of the richest in the Shire to one of the poorest?

“I know.” The man grinned now, teeth flashing predatorily. “Five gold pieces, unless--” His eyes flicked to Bilbo’s bare wrist. Bilbo averted his gaze, and tugged his sleeve down. “Unless you ‘appen to be my soul mate. Don’t have one either Master Hobbit.” The man held out his hand again, but this time, it was in request of a touch.

Bilbo hesitated, mostly because it would be twenty times worse if this _was_ his soul mate. Despite the fact, he touched his finger to the man’s. As Bilbo suspected, nothing happened, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The man’s fingers curled around his wrist, and he grunted again. “Shame, you are a pretty one.” Bilbo shivered, and tugged his hand back.

“Is there no other way you can lower the price?” He asked desperately once more. He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the dirt from his wrist. The man watched, unamused.

“Five gold pieces.”

Bilbo sighed, but he was desperate. He dropped the money into the man’s palm, and then was shown to his room. It was small and hardly worth five gold pieces, but it would do. At least things couldn't get any worse.

___________________________________________________________________________

They got worse. Bilbo sat in a cluttered room, listening to the cheery songs of the men, and watching people dance. He had waited for his meal an hour, and when it arrived he was not impressed. The wooden bowl held a sort of grayish tinted gruel, and the tray held a skinny chicken leg, and a loaf of bread. Bilbo was in the middle of nibbling at the burnt bread crusts when he suddenly felt eyes on him.

“Hello?” Bilbo called out, peering over his shoulder. He swallowed at the burn in his throat when he saw nothing. A couple men were watching him, but it was nothing more than a fleeting glance. Bilbo took a spoonful of gruel, and chewed as he kept looking around. He shrugged, and turned back to his table, letting out a yelp when he saw someone in front of him. “Erm, good evening.” Bilbo greeted.

“Good evening Bilbo Baggins.” The figure replied. Bilbo watched their gray eyebrows rise high on their forehead.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Bilbo asked, shifting uncomfortably. This person seemed to know him, and he felt rather out of place.

“I suspected you wouldn't remember me. Though I know you have heard of me. I was a dear friend of your mother, Belladonna. I am Gandalf the Grey.” Gandalf pulled out a pipe, and lit it, allowing smoke to billow from his mouth, and curl in the air.

Bilbo felt a soft pang at the mention of his mother, and then a sudden realization. “Oh! You’re the fellow with the fireworks!” Gandalf frowned, mouth in a sort of pout.

“I suppose you remember me for something at least. Yes, I am the wizard with the fireworks.” He admitted, helping himself to another puff of his pipe. Bilbo laughed as the smoke formed into a dragon which soared around the Hobbit’s head, and into the fire behind him.

“Well, a friend of my mother’s is a friend of mine. What can I help you with Gandalf the Grey?” Bilbo ate another bite of bread.

“I am need of your assistance. I need someone to share an adventure with.”

The Hobbit choked on the bread, and pounded his chest as the words run in his ears. He took a couple gulps of fine ale, and then stared at Gandalf in shock. “My word, an adventure? Bagginses do not go…adventuring.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“No, perhaps not, but Tooks do.” Gandalf pointed out. Bilbo stared in his lap, and nervously fiddled with his waist coat buttons.

“What sort of adventure?” Bilbo was unable to help but ask. He was a little curious as to why anyone would want him to go on an adventure with them.

“Do you know of the Dwarf Kingdom, Erebor?” Gandalf asked, waiting patiently for a reply. Bilbo chewed on his lower lip.

“Yes.” Bilbo ate more bread. His father had taught him to work with maps and draw them up. Erebor was quite a distance away from the Shire. He had never given it much thought.

“Well it turns out that two of the young princes need a mentor. They are the nephews of the king. Their names are Fili and Kili.” Gandalf explained. “They are very rowdy dwarrows, and have chased away practically every caretaker of them. I thought a strong-willed hobbit like you might be able to do something about that.”

Bilbo thought about it. He didn't have much money left, but Erebor was so very far away.

As if sensing his thoughts, Gandalf continued speaking. “They are giving about ten gold pieces each day you watch them. They are also offering room, and board.”

Bilbo swallowed. How could he say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> -We are about the begin the actual plot now! Thanks for waiting for this chapter.  
> -Updates will be Sundays from now on
> 
> Meanings of flowers:  
> Anemone-- fragile  
> Hydrangea-- perseverance


End file.
